Duel of the Fates
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: Piper and Prue have been having strange dreams, but what they dont know is they are both having the same types of dreams...Can they figure out what they mean? And at what cost? Rated M! Contains incest...swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's Note: I should have known better, I didnt realize how short these would be...Okay so I am trying something new, this is my first Charmed fanfic and so that being said this doesnt follow a specific plot to the series, but it is set towards the end of Season 1. No flamers or haters. Sadly I dont see enough of this pairing, so I decided to give it a shot.

Contains: Incest, swearing, and this is rated M! Please R&R.

Duel of the fates: Chapter 1

Piper awoke with a start, sweat making her white tank top cling to her body, she ran a hand through her dark brown hair as she stared out of her window. This was the fourth night this week she had had a dream about Prue. Not just any dream, but a dream that would surely make her burn in hell for the thoughts in her head. Piper shook her head, ridding her self of the memory of the night's latest dream and got out of bed to get ready for the day.

Prue sat upright in her bed, holding her knees to her chest, staring at her reflection in the vanity across from her bed. This had been the fourth night this week that Piper had been in her dreams. She was sure that these dreams would make her burn if she acted on the impulse, but she didn't care. She loved Piper more than she cared to admit, and she wanted to know if Piper felt the same way before she did anything, or else she ran the risk of losing Piper forever.

"I can't use it for personal gain." She said to herself.

Prue knew the spell; she had searched for it in the Book of Shadows after the second night of her dreams. But she couldn't risk it, she knew that the consequences out weighted the gain, but she couldn't shake the thought that Piper may just feel the same way. And even if she did that didn't make it right, but at least they would be on equal footing for once. Prue shook her head and glanced over at her alarm clock and sighed. If she didn't get out of bed now, she would be late for work. She quickly got up and got dressed for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's Note: Again this doesnt follow a specific plot. But please read and review. Do not read if it's not your thing. You have been warned.

Duel of the fates: Chapter 2

"Morning Prue." Piper said as Prue walked into the kitchen to pour herself her typical cup of coffee.

"Morning." Prue muttered sitting down at the table and opening the paper.

"Did you sleep well?" Piper asked determined to have a substantial conversation with her older sister.

"Not really." Prue replied evasively, she still didn't look up at Piper.

Piper looked curiously at her older sister and wondered if Prue had been having strange dreams as well. It wouldn't be out of the ordinary, they had fought and killed Demons, summoned long dead ancestors, and gone back and forth through time. Odd occurrences were nothing new to the Halliwell sisters. But this was the fourth day that Prue had answered that question the same way.

"Wanna talk about it?" Piper asked hopefully.

"No." Prue replied shortly.

A short silence passed between them. Prue finished her coffee and looked up at Piper. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that Piper needed to talk about something.

"Did you sleep well?" Prue asked breaking the silence.

"Not really." Piper said shrugging.

"Wanna talk about it?" Prue asked.

"No." Piper replied shaking her head.

"Okay then that makes us even. I have to go, or I am going to be late." Prue said getting up.

"Right, see you later." Piper said.

"Sure thing." Prue said placing a chaste kiss on Piper's cheek before leaving the kitchen.

She grabbed her purse and walked out the door mentally kicking herself for doing that. I t wasn't usually an issue, all three of them were affectionate with one another, but in light of the week's dreams, she knew that Piper could sense something was off today. She shook her head, got in her car and drove to Buckland's.

Piper stood rooted to the spot where Prue had left her. She couldn't believe that Prue had just kissed her, it wasn't an issue most of the time, but lately she felt an unnaturally strong desire to throw Prue against the kitchen counter and fuck her senseless. That kiss had just intensified all of that and it made her slightly sick.

"Morning Piper." Phoebe said walking into the kitchen.

Piper said nothing but continued to stare at the doorway where Prue had just left through.

"Hello! Earth to Piper!" Phoebe said snapping her fingers in front of Piper's shocked face.

"Oh, uh morning Phoebe." Piper said coming out of her reverie.

"You okay? You look a little sick." Phoebe asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Um…yeah I am okay…I just have a head ache." Piper replied.

"Take something and lay back down. I am sure that the restaurant can handle itself for a little while." Phoebe said.

"I can't…I have to be there, a shipment is coming in…I need to be there." Piper said.

"Fine, suit yourself." Phoebe said shrugging, opening a magazine.

Piper left the kitchen and walked back up to her bedroom closing the door behind her. She dressed quickly and left the house a few minutes later.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Still owns nothing.

Author's Note: I know the chapters are short, but I wanted this one to be kind of long. Please read and review.

Duel of the fates: Chapter 3

"Prue, here is the inventory for the catalog that you requested." Joe said handing Prue a large file of papers.

"Thank you Joe." Prue said taking the folders.

She didn't look up from her computer; she was distracted by her research. She was trying to find anything she could, any kind of explanation for her dreams, but so far she wasn't finding anything helpful.

"Hey, you okay Prue?" Joe asked looking at his boss curiously.

"Yeah, fine." Prue said dismissively.

"You have been working non stop since you arrived this morning, are you sure you're okay, that catalog is going to be extensive." Joe commented.

"Yes well, I have already run back ground checks on half of the items; this was the last of it. The Yamamoto Estate has a lot of valuable things to catalog. So I can't stop until it's done, the auction is on Monday." Prue said finally looking up from her computer.

"Alright, well let me know if you need anything." He said leaving.

"Sure thing." Prue said looking at his retreating figure.

He left the office. Prue continued to work on her appraisals and research throughout the day. She thought throwing herself into her work would drown out her thoughts of Piper but it was proving very difficult as her work was coming to a close. The thoughts were intense and she finished up as quickly as she could.

"Damnit!" Piper yelled as she dropped another plate on the floor, this time cutting her hand open as the glass shattered.

"Whoa Piper are you okay?" Dave asked walking into the kitchen.

He had heard the crash and came to investigate, only to come in and see his boss bleeding all over the floor.

"Yes I am fine." Piper said irritably walking over to the sink running her bleeding hand under the running water.

"Usually I am the one dropping things." He said bringing her a first aid kit.

"Yeah, but you're getting better at not dropping things." Piper said trying not to look at the blood in the sink.

She couldn't reveal to him that she was at witch. And that her power was helping him overcome the clumsiness in those tiny moments of time stopping.

"Yeah, I am not sure what it is. Seems some one is looking out for me." He said taking her hand and drying it.

"I noticed." Piper said.

She winced as he applied the antibiotic ointment and gauze.

"Thank you." Piper said taking back her hand.

He smiled and cleaned up the mess while disinfecting the area.

"No problem Piper. Let me sweep up this glass, you should go home, you've been working too hard." He said getting a broom.

"You're right, I should go home. It has been a long day. Lock up when you leave." Piper said grabbing her purse.

He nodded and Piper left the restaurant, got in her car and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Contains mastrubation! Please read and review. No haters or flamers.

Duel of the Fates: Chapter 4

Prue wasn't home when Piper arrived back at the Manor. She sighed in relief as she walked through the front door. The house was quiet and dark.

"Phoebe must have already gone to sleep." Piper said to herself as she walked up the stairs.

She stopped in front of Phoebe's door and listened, there was no sound so she opened the door. Phoebe was fast asleep; Piper quietly backed out of the room and closed the door. Once inside her room she stripped down to her bra and underwear and climbed into bed. She didn't fall asleep right away like she had expected. Instead she kept tossing and turning. The heat flooding her body was turning more and more intense. The wetness was pooling between her legs, flowing out onto her black lace underwear. She knew she was in trouble, thoughts of Prue had flooded her mind all day and the previous four nights, she didn't know why she expected tonight to be any different. She had always felt some sort of unnatural attraction to Prue, but she never realized how much she liked her sister in that way until now. After a few minutes of painful internal struggle, she couldn't take it anymore, so she rolled onto her back and moved her hands down her body. She moaned softly as her hand slipped into the waistband of her underwear, lightly brushing her clit.

"Oh…fuck…" Piper moaned as her fingers moved in small circles around her painfully erect clit once more.

She gasped as she pushed three fingers inside herself, pushing her thumb against her clit with even more force.

"Ah…yes…Like that…" Piper moaned as she pumped her fingers in and out of her dripping core.

Prue arrived home late as usual. The time she had spent at the office had been exhausting. But today was even worse; she wasn't able to drive Piper out of her mind. She had spent the entire day in a day dream while looking over and cataloging everything for the auction on Monday. She was snapped out of her musings by the front door, which she had almost run into. She shook her head and went inside.

The house was dark and quiet; she knew that everyone had already gone to bed. Prue walked up the stairs and stopped at Phoebe's door, she heard nothing so she opened it to find Phoebe sound asleep. Then she walked down the hall to Piper's room and she stopped dead. Piper wasn't asleep, that much was certain, but she was defiantly alone. Prue blushed a deep shade of crimson as her feet rooted themselves to the spot, listening to Piper's moans of pleasure.

"Fuck…yes…oh yes…" Piper moaned loudly, completely unaware that Prue was outside her door listening.

Prue blushed even more as Piper's moans grew louder and frequent, she could tell Piper was close.

"Yes…fuck…I'm cumming…Prue! I'm cumming! Oh Prue!" Piper moaned.

Prue's eyes widened in shock, but Piper was too far gone to realize what was happening. She continued to pump her fingers in and out of her core as she came. It wasn't until she came down from her high that she realized Prue's name had escaped her mouth as she climaxed, but her brain, still being in that post orgasmic euphoria, it hadn't really sunk in. Prue found the strength to move after a few minutes, running to her room as quietly as she could.

"So…the dreams…they were…She is having them too…she feels the same way…" Prue said to herself out loud.

She sighed and sat down on her bed, holding her head in her hands. This was all too much, the dreams, the not sleeping, and now hearing Piper moan in complete ecstasy with her name escaping her lips as she climaxed. That was conclusive proof that Piper felt the same way. But the real questions were, how long had Piper felt this way? Was it something new? Or had it been going on for years? And was she going to deal with the verbal realization that her sisterly love for her sister wasn't exactly in the norm? Prue shook her head, and stripped down, falling back on her bed and falling instantly asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait guys, but here it is, the final chapter. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and support, it really means a lot. Please read and review.

Duel of the Fates: Chapter 5

The next morning Piper awoke feeling more satisfied than she had felt in a long time. She rolled over and closed her eyes, only to open them again in shock. She sat bolt upright, hands over her mouth.

"Shit…I didn't?! Oh what have I done…?" Piper asked herself.

She knew that she had cried Prue's name as she came. But the moment was so intense that the brunet hadn't noticed she had said it. Piper sighed; she hoped that she was the only one who had heard herself and no one else. She sighed and went to take a shower before going down to breakfast.

It had completely skipped her mind that it was Saturday until she walked into the kitchen and saw Prue sitting at the table in a white tank top, and pajama pants, reading the paper. Piper swallowed, she had always hated the way her sister dressed, and it always made her hormones rage when she saw any part of her sister's soft skin. Piper knew how soft it was from all the hugs they had shared over the years. It never escaped her mind how good Prue felt in her arms. She was snapped out of her reverie by Prue standing in front of her.

"Hey, where did you go?" Prue asked softly.

"No where I am right here." Piper replied.

"Are you okay?" Prue asked concerned.

Piper looked at her sister, her eye brows knitted together in confusion. Piper felt like she shouldn't even be in the same room as Prue, because her first immediate thought would get her into trouble.

"Yeah Prue, I'm fine." Piper replied awkwardly.

"You don't seen fine." Prue said.

She raised a hand to cup Piper's face; tears flooded her brown eyes as she looked into Prue's concerned face.

"Don't…Prue…please don't touch me like this." Piper whispered placing her hand on top of Prue's and squeezing it softly.

"Piper…I know…" Prue said.

Piper stared at her in disbelief.

"I heard you last night…Piper…I know…I have known for years…And I have got to tell you that I have felt…the same way." Prue said.

"Don't tell me that…don't Prue…it's not right…we can't…" Piper said through her tears.

They both knew that it was wrong, but the overwhelming desire and love that they felt for one another was growing too much to handle. All the years of suffering and keeping this secret hidden, Piper felt that it was time to tell Prue, but she couldn't at the same time.

"Piper…stop overanalyzing things…we can do this…we have all kinds of secrets that we keep…what's one more?" Prue asked.

"I don't want to have anymore secrets…I am tired of hiding…" Piper replied.

"We don't have to Piper." Prue said.

"But Phoebe?" Piper said.

"She knows…she has always known…though I don't know how…" Prue said.

Piper wasn't surprised by this. Phoebe had always been very intuitive. But Piper wasn't aware that Phoebe had approved of their 'relationship'. Of course they had many secrets to keep, and this happened to be one of the biggest.

"How can she be? We're sisters…Prue…" Piper asked her tears falling more freely down her face.

"Love has no boundaries Pip." Prue said wisely.

Prue almost felt as if she was saying this to reassure herself that what they were feeling wasn't wrong, that it was okay. But the years of keeping in her true feelings was getting to be way too much for the eldest of the Halliwell sisters.

"Prue…I don't know…" Piper whispered.

Prue said nothing but leaned forward and pressed her lips to Piper's for the first time. Piper relaxed and ran her fingers through Prue's black hair, pulling her closer. Neither Piper nor Prue had been kissed like this before. Prue couldn't help but notice the desperation and lust from Piper as she was pulled closer, her tongue exploring her mouth as hands roamed up and down her tank top covered torso.

"Bed…now…" Piper breathed as she reluctantly pulled away from Prue's lips.

Prue took Piper's hand and led her up the stairs to her bedroom. Prue wasn't even in the door two seconds before Piper had her up against the closed door, one thigh between her legs and a hand up her shirt. Prue closed her eyes and gasped softly as she felt Piper's lips attack her neck, lightly sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

"Mmmm Piper." Prue moaned.

Prue surprised herself; she had never heard a moan like that come out of her mouth before, but Piper's lips felt good against her neck.

"I love it when you say my name Prue…say it again…" Piper said taking her lips away from her sister's neck.

"Piper…" Prue moaned loudly.

Piper could feel the heat coming from between Prue's legs, feel the wetness on her thigh, she felt nervous as Prue's hands explored her body. She felt herself slowly move towards the bed, her knees buckling against the edge. She moved back and Prue settled herself between her spread legs. Prue began to kiss down the column of Piper's neck, sucking lightly on the skin under her lips. She could feel the younger woman shiver beneath her and her hands lifted the hem of Piper's tank top, pulling it up and over her head. Piper wasn't wearing a bra, which wasn't surprising to the older witch, it made it easier for Prue to take an erect nipple in her mouth and begin sucking on it.

"Fuck…yes…Prue please…oh please…" Piper all but moaned as Prue began to move her hands down to the waistband of Piper's jeans.

She smiled and unbuttoned them, kissing down her legs as she removed them along with the younger witch's underwear.

"Mmmm Pip…you smell so good." Prue said in a low voice kissing up Piper's thighs.

Piper's hips jerked forward, and Prue smiled sucking hard on her clit.

"Fuck! Prue!" Piper moaned gripping the older witch's hair pulling her closer.

Prue smirked and latched on to Piper's clit once more, pushing two fingers inside of her. Piper arched off the bed, bucking her hips against Prue's face.

"Yes…fuck…oh fuck Prue! I'm so close!" Piper moaned.

Prue let go of her clit, replacing it with her thumb. She moved up to Piper's lips, kissing her while rubbing tight circles on her clit. She felt the younger witch begin to shake and tense.

"That's it Pip…give it to me…cum for me my love." Prue whispered against her lips.

At once, Piper began to roll her hips forward, crying out as her orgasm hit. She pulled away from Prue, falling back on the bed arching, and moaning.

"Fuck! Prue! Shit!" Piper moaned.

Prue continued to thrust and rub and Piper came back down from her high, but Piper didn't miss a beat, and rolled on top of her sister, sucking hard on her neck.

"Fuck, Pip." Prue moaned.

Piper smiled and ran her fingers up Prue's slit, causing the older witch to jump.

"Mmm you're so wet Prue." Piper all but moaned pushing two fingers inside her.

Prue's eyes clamped shut and she rolled her hips forward into Piper's hand. She moaned, pulling Piper closer to her, kissing her neck and clawing at her arms.

"Mmm Piper…fuck…please…oh yes…" Prue moaned kissing Piper.

Piper continued to thrust, curling her fingers up into the older witch's g-spot. Prue's legs began to shake and she clawed hard at Piper's arms.

"Yes…oh Piper…." Prue moaned loudly.

Her voice was cracking, and Piper knew that she was close.

"That's it Prue…cum for me." Piper whispered rubbing circles around Prue's clit.

In that moment, Prue's hip bucked against Piper's hand as she started to shake, moaning loudly as she came.

"Fuck! Piper! I'm….Yes!" Prue moaned loudly bucking her hips against Piper's hand.

Piper continued to thrust until Prue lay there, breathing heavily. She pulled out her fingers, cleaning them off before lying next to her sister. Prue's eyes were closed and she was trying to even out her breathing. After a few minutes she rolled over, and looked at Piper who was smiling.

"I love you Prue." Piper said stroking Prue's cheek.

"And I love you Piper." Prue said closing her eyes.

Piper smiled.

"How long do you think we can keep this secret?" Prue asked after a few minutes of silence.

"For as long as it takes, eventually we will have to figure out something." Piper said.

Prue smiled and pulled Piper close to her, pulling the covers over them.

"I'm so sleepy." Piper yawned, snuggling into Prue's chest.

"Then sleep my love." Prue said wrapping her arms tight around her.

Piper smiled and fell asleep, Prue following shortly after her.


End file.
